Something Different
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: Ziva's in a relationship and wants something naughty… Warning : Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Gibbs and Ziva are in a relationship and Ziva wants something different….**_

_**This is a little something that I thought would be interesting.**_

_**Warning : Adult content.**_

_**Enjoy….**_

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

He lay on top of her, starring into her eyes.

"Mmm, Agent Gibbs." She murmured.

He grinned and replied, "Officer David."

"It feels so good to have you here with me."

"It does, doesn't it?" He replied, pressing his body more firmly against hers.

"Mmm…" she moaned before biting her lower lip. She could feel him through their clothes, his swelling flesh pressing against the apex of her thighs.

"Don't make me wait too long."

"I won't." He replied, as he lowered his head and touched his lips to hers. Simultaneously he pressed his hips against hers and loved the deep whimper that vibrated through her body. Their tongues caressed, their breaths mingled, their bodies entwined.

"Ah, Ziva." He said when he lifted his head. "You are so beautiful."

"And you are … delicious." She responded breathlessly.

He lowered his head again and kissed her more deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, returning his kiss, pressing her body up against his. His lips left hers and started trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She arched her back, elongating her neck so that he could suckle the sensitive spot where her neck joined her shoulder.

"Ahhh…." She moaned as her fingers caressed his silver grey hair and massaged the back of his head. He moved his lips to the other side of her neck and continued with his sweet torture.

"Ahh… Jethro."

"Mmm?" he didn't stop kissing her.

"I want … "

"I know…" She felt his grin against her sensitive skin.

"Yes, I want you… _Of course I want you_…" Ziva caressed his head and tilted her hips against his making him groan. "But I … I want to try something different."

Gibbs stopped kissing her, lifted his head and looked down at her.

"Different?"

"Different." She replied a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Tell me."

"I want you to …"

"To?"

"To… _dominate_ me."

"Dominate?"

"I … I have …"

"Yeah…" He was intrigued and wanted to know more. He looked at her intently and used his hands to cup her face.

"I have this fantasy about you… and me…"

"Tell me, Ziva." Smoothing her hair back against the pillow, he asked, "What do you want me to do to you, baby?"

"I want you to … blindfold me... bind my hands... and... and... dominate me…"

"But you hate not being in control." Gibbs said in marked surprise.

"I know." Ziva took a shallow breathe. "But I want to lose all my control with you. I trust you enough to tell you this … and to let you do this to me. I want to lose myself completely under your control. Please Jethro."

"But what if you don't like it or if you want me to stop?"

"I'll tell you to stop."

"That might not work." Gibbs replied. "You tell me to stop all the time when I make you _peak_ … but you actually want me to go on."

"Okay," she blushed more deeply. "That's true. You do drive me so crazy that I tell you stop when that's the last thing I want you to do…. So let's choose another word."

"You're really serious?"

"Yes, please Jethro." Ziva held him more closely.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, yes… I want this. I want you to do this to me… for me… with me… for us…"

Gibbs touched his forehead to hers and replied, "Anything for you, my love."

"Thank you, Jethro…" Ziva blushed. "Amm, but don't tell me what you're going to do or when you're going to do it. Just do it."

"Okay…"

"Peaches. That is the word I will use if I really want you to stop."

"Peaches?"

"Yes… and Jethro please don't hold back."

"I won't…" Gibbs replied, his mind already spinning with the possibilities of what he would do to her.

_I am going to make you weak with ecstasy … _

_And you're going to love every second of it …_

He starred into her eyes and lowered his lips to her.

She sighed as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

He really was delicious… the taste of coffee, the smell of sawdust…

An image of her in his basement on his workbench flirted through her mind and her body liquefied instantly.

Gibbs felt her response and reacted as only he could… with explosive intensity…

_Baby… I'll dominate you soon enough…_

_Right now… I can't wait to be inside you…_

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter…**_

_**Things are heating up…**_

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

One night passed.

Then a second.

A third and even a fourth night passed…

And Gibbs …

He … _didn't to anything!_

Okay, that wasn't exactly true.

He did a great many things… like touch her… hold her … kiss her … everywhere… and of course engulf, overwhelm and totally consume all her senses, her body, mind and spirit as he made her explode more times then she could count.

But … he didn't do anything _kinky_.

And it was driving her crazy.

_Oh Jethro… why are you making me wait so long?_

What was worse, was that every time he looked at her, she felt blood race to her face. When he touched her, anticipation and expectation bloomed and she liquefied. But then he just proceeded to make normal though exquisite love to her.

Now, sitting at her desk in the bullpen, she could see Tony and McGee exchanging glances as they looked from Gibbs to her and back.

And why were they doing that?

Because, she, Officer Ziva David was blushing like a silly teenager... and that was something she never did before!

_Argh! Jethro… you are driving me mad!_

"You say something?" Gibbs' voice reached her and she jumped in her seat, turned to look at him and blushed.

"No." she replied quickly. _I hope not. Are you reading my mind?_

"Okay." Gibbs replied but his eyes moved from hers down her body in a lightening caress setting her already warm body on fire.

Without a word she pushed her chair back and raced out of the bullpen.

Gibbs smirked to himself and then caught Tony and McGee looking at him.

"Get back to work."

"On it Boss." Tony replied, throwing papers across his desk.

"Right, Boss." McGee started clicking away on his keyboard.

Gibbs turned back to his computer and smirked again.

When Ziva came back to her desk, she refused to look at Gibbs, Tony or McGee. Tony and McGee didn't know about her and Gibbs' relationship, but she knew they suspected something. They would have a field day when they found out that Gibbs had broken one of his own rules.

Gibbs looked at Ziva over the top of his computer monitor. She seemed more composed but he could see and feel the agitation, confusion and frustration radiating off her.

They managed to avoid each other for the rest of the day. Then at 5pm, he stood up and said, "I want those reports finished and on my desk first thing tomorrow morning."

"You leaving Boss?" McGee asked in surprise.

"Of course not, McGeek. Boss is going out for coffee. Am I right?" Tony asked.

Ziva just stared at her computer screen.

"I'm leaving." Gibbs replied.

"But, you never leave so early." Ziva couldn't help but say. _You didn't tell me you were going to leave early today and now I have to stay and finish this stupid report._

"Do I need _your _permission, Officer David?" he remarked.

"No." Ziva replied quickly as the blush rose up from her chest to her cheeks. _Permission… are you hinting at…_

"Thought so." Gibbs replied just as Ducky and Abby entered the bullpen.

"Ah, Jethro." Ducky stopped him. "Glad I caught you."

"Yeah Duck?" Gibbs questioned.

"This is for you." Ducky said as he placed a fruit in Gibbs' hand. "And for you and you and you." He said as he handed the same fruit out to the rest of the team.

"Peaches?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes. They are all the way from the UK. Taste it." Ducky insisted.

Gibbs smiled as he lifted the peach to his mouth and bite into it. Ziva watched him, sighed deeply, blushed, stood up and left the bullpen again.

"Is Ziva okay?" Abby asked concerned.

"Does she not like peaches?" Ducky asked. "Or is she coming down with something. She did look a bit flushed."

Gibbs didn't reply but just headed to the elevator.

_Oh… My little spitfire is on… fire…_

_She's waiting for the game to begin and hasn't realized that it's already began…_

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Warning – Adult content in this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Ziva got to Gibbs' house three hours later. She was tired, annoyed and irritated. And she was extremely frustrated, the sexual tension within her body making her ache.

"Ziva." Gibbs called out. He was standing at the top of the stairway.

"Hello Jethro." She replied.

"How are you?"

"I am… fine." She stated and knew he could hear annoyance in her voice.

"You hungry?" he asked coming down the stairs.

"No, I'm going to take a shower." She said as she walked up the stairway.

"Okay. I'll see you when you're done." He said as he pecked her on the cheek and passed her.

_Oh, you!_ She huffed as she went into his bedroom and on suite bathroom.

She stripped and turned on the shower to piping hot. When she stepped into the shower she moaned in pleasure. It felt good. Then she heard the shower door open and felt Gibbs behind her.

"Jethro," she whispered in surprise.

"Don't turn around." He ordered, his hands moving down from her shoulders to her wrists. Then he entwined his fingers with hers and started pulling her arms up. Simultaneously he moved closer to her so that his body pressed against hers.

"Mmm." She murmured. Then she realized that he had her arms stretched all the way up to the showerhead and he was … _Oh my God…_

"Jethro…" she groaned.

He slipped her wrists into cable ties that were wrapped around the narrow pipe that joined the shower head to the wall.

"You remember your safe word?" he whispered in her ear.

_Oh God his really doing this…_

_Finally…_

_Thank you!_

"Ziva, do you remember your safe word?" he demanded, his hands still on her wrists.

"Yes… _Peaches_." She said breathlessly.

"Good." He replied, his hands slid down her bound arms in a slow caress. He took the shower gel, squirted some into his palms and then ran his hands down her back all the way to her bottom.

"Oh God… Jethro..."

He caressed her back, moved his hands over her hips to her front just above her pubic bone and started moving his hands up her torso.

She was so hot, from the shower, from her bound wrists, from his hands that were almost at her breasts.

"Mmm … yes…"

_No!_

_What are you doing? _

His hands only skimmed the sides of her breasts and moved up to her throat.

"You've been very frustrated, haven't you honey?" he murmured in her ear.

"Yes… I thought you were… were not going to…" Ziva moaned as she felt his lips on her shoulder. He kissed, nibbled and then drew her flesh into his mouth. He loved leaving his bites on her skin, but this one was harder and longer and oh so delicious.

"I thought you knew …" he said as he moved to her other shoulder.

"Knew what… _ah…_" she shuddered.

"Anticipation is part of this game."

"Oh Jethro… _you were driving me crazy_…" Ziva groaned as his lips sealed over her shoulder and he sucked her hard. His hands were on her hips again moving around to her front skimming over her lower belly, getting closer to her heat, but not yet touching her. She tried to stand on her toes so as to force his fingers lower and felt his grin on her skin.

"Not yet." He whispered and moved his hands up her torso again. This time his fingers caressed her breasts more fully, but he did not touch her nipples. She moaned and he just moved his hands up to her throat, around to her back and down her body again.

This was so delicious torture.

He did it over and over and over again.

Each time getting closer to her core and almost touching her aching nipples. She moaned, wiggled, stood on her toes and rubbed against him. She felt his engorged flesh pressing against her hip but every time she pressed more firming against him, he would pull away.

"Please Jethro… _I need you_…" She whimpered as his hands moved to her front again. This time he didn't caress and teased. He moved one palm down over her sex and pressed the heel of his hand against her clit and rubbed viciously.

She was so aroused, his sudden move set her alight instantly. She felt the orgasm race across her torso and pool between her legs, taking her breath away, making her weak.

And still he didn't let up. He continued rubbing her.

"Again." He ordered and pressed her back against him so that she could feel his aroused flesh between her thighs now, rubbing the entrance of her sex, but not quiet entering her.

"_Jet….hro…..!"_ she cried out as another orgasm ripped through her body. It was so intense, so overwhelming, so quick and oh… so hot!

He moved his hand over her lower belly caressing and soothing her while he wrapped his other arm around her to support her weight. She was gasping for breath, her head against his shoulder, her throat exposed. He leaned forward and sucked on her sensitive throat making her moan out in pleasure.

Then he his hands moved down her body, down her hips, thighs, calves and to her ankles.

"Spread your legs." He ordered and she obeyed instantly.

Then she felt him bind her ankles, one on each side of the shower. That made her suddenly very nervous. She had not expected this.

He felt her tense but didn't say anything.

_She has a safe word and will use it if this is too much for her._

_Hell it is actually becoming too much for me right now…_

He moved his hands up her legs all the way up her torso again and felt her relax slightly.

_Good…_

Then he turned the water off and moved his hands down her body to her ankles again. He spread her legs a little further apart and before she knew what he was up to she felt his breathe against her sexy core. He was sitting on the floor, his face mere centimeters from her clit. She looked down at him, his eyes colliding with hers. They stared at each other as he moved his head closer to her hot, throbbing sex.

When she felt his wet, hot tongue against her swollen, hot clit, she threw her head back and cried out in sweet agony. His fingers dug into her buttocks as he held her close, his tongue caressing her, his lips suckling her, his teeth nipping her. She rocked against his mouth in heightened frenzy, with each stroke her need rising, her body quivering. She wanted to hold his head, run her fingers through his hair as he ate her flesh, but obviously couldn't. That increased her need, drove her harder and pushed her further. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she felt his fingers push forcefully up and into her core and she convulsed, her body liquefying.

"_Ahhh…..Jethro… Ahhhhh…_!" she came more than once as he kissed her sex intimately and stroked her core hard and fast.

"You taste delicious, baby…" he groaned as he got to his feet, pulled her hips back, positioned himself against her entrance and pressed into her hot core.

"God Ziva…" he groaned, her tightness wrapping around him like a fist.

"_Ahhhh…. Yes…!"_ She cried out, feeling his length and hardness deep inside her.

He didn't move within her but just held her still in his arms. She panted her core throbbing and impatient. He panted, trying to get some measure of control back.

_God… I had no idea this could be so intense._

When he couldn't hold still any longer he moved one hand up to her breast, engulfing it in his palm as he squeezed and pressed against her nipple. His lips latched onto her shoulder as his other hand moved down the front of her body and pressed against her clit.

And then he moved, in and out of her, making love to her in a way and with an intensity he had not experienced before.

She gasped and moaned and pressed against him, crying out with each powerful deep stroke.

In and out…

Harder and faster…

Deeper and stronger…

"_Ahh…. Jethro….. I'm so … close…. Ahhhhh!"_ She cried out repeatedly and he just slammed in and out of her core. Her felt her shudders, loved the way her breath caught.

"That's it. Cum for me Ziva. Cum now. I want to feel you explode… Oh God Ziva…" he demanded, penetrating her core more deeply and fiercely, repeatedly.

"_Ahhh… Ahhhhh…. Yes…. Yes….. Yes… Jet….hro….."_ she cried out and her body convulsed in wave after wave of exquisite ecstasy.

Gibbs didn't slow down. He was like a man possessed, as he drove in and out of her body. Her quivering flesh clenching and releasing around his hardness. Her convulsions demanding his surrender. As he raced to his own finish line, he felt her stiffen and cry out…

And he came explosively deep inside her as she shattered into a million exquisite fragments all around him…

They took a few long minutes to catch their breaths. He had cut her restraints and she collapsed in his arms. He held her close, raining delicate kisses all over her face. He turned the shower on again and rubbed her arms in the hot water, as she leaned against him in total blissful exhaustion. She looked up at his face.

"That was…" she said.

"Good?" he said.

"_Mind blowing… You were … oh my God… Jethro you were so intense!"_

"You were pretty intense yourself…" he grinned, before leaning forward and kissing her deeply.

He turned the shower off, lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. As they lay naked, wrapped in each other's arms, she asked, "Did you like it?"

"I think I might have liked it too much." He replied.

"Mmm… I can't wait to see what you do to me next…" she murmured as she kissed him deeply.

_Me neither Baby… Me neither…_

The End…


End file.
